


Foolish Thing

by Klainer731



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainer731/pseuds/Klainer731
Summary: REPOST! This is a story I took off here a while ago but have decided to continue it! I have changed a few things but not too much.Charles prepares to meet his soon to be employer, officially. Though he can't get over these strange feelings when it comes to the youngest of the Young family. What will become of these future co workers? And how will it affect the future of Young technologies?
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Kudos: 23





	1. Getting Acquainted

Charles sat at his desk, jaw clenched and fingers mindlessly tapping the top of his desk. His frustration getting the better of him. 5 years he had been here and nothing, no one, had ever caught his attention as much as she did. Though, he wondered, why did it have to be her of all people. She was far to out of reach for him, if he ever even considered going down that path again. Which he most certainly did not entertain the idea of. The barriers between them had been established long ago, having learned she was the future of the company quite some time before meeting her in person. He did not expect, though, to be greeted with such an innocent aura. Something almost weak and fragile. He couldn’t help but be intrigued and tempted by it, and for that he chastised himself. He sighed, looking over her resume once more. Admiring how much she accomplished in her short years of adulthood. She clearly had a talent and intelligence that most people couldn’t dream of possessing. He was eager to put that to the test now that they would be working together. 

Hearing a light knock on his door, he looked up from the papers to be greeted by his bright eyed receptionist, “Charles, Sam Young just arrived. Should I send her in?”, Lucy quizzed, her distinct cheery vocals welcoming a sense of optimism in the room. Charles nodded sternly, she smiled before turning away.

Charles sat up in his chair, a nervousness creeping up through his spine. What is with you Charles?, he questioned in his thoughts. Shifting some objects on his desk as he waited. Tapping his fingers against the hard wood of his desk. He was anxious. 

He looked up again at the sound of a gentle knock, this time graced by the cute figure of Sam. No. Samara Young. Her short brown locks outlining her face perfectly. With her signature large rimmed glasses only enhancing the large pools of chocolate behind them. Charles stood up, politely offering her a seat in front of his desk, “Please come in Miss Young.” he greeted in a thick accent.

Sam took small steps over to one of the seats, gently lowering herself into it. She glanced around the room, taking note of the lack of personal affects in her new bosses office. The walls mostly decorated with generic art pieces. The only one that gave the room any interest was a large abstract painting adjacent to her. It seemingly gave him a mysterious and fun trait she had originally hadn’t placed with him. 

She blushed watching him take his seat again. The man certainly was easy on the eyes, which most people would consider a bonus. Though for her it made her even more uncomfortable being in his presence. His blonde hair was perfectly coiffed into a sleek look, bringing attention to the icy orbs which she was certain could see right through her. His mannerisms surely spoke loudly to his character. 

Charles was the most poised and professional feature there was in this office. Over the recent years Sam had partaken in a few conversations centered around this mans behaviors in the office. Though she chose to not put to much thought into those judgments that came from her father and brother a like. Both had tendencies to over stretch the truth. Placing wrongful judgement based on their brief misconceptions. It was apparent to her though that her dad valued Charles’ effectiveness with clients, which only made her more curious to see how her boss worked. 

“Are you comfortable Miss Young?”, Charles offered, noticing the tremors in her delicate looking hands. Sam took in a quick breath and nodded. The courage to muster any words seemingly absent. “Very well, I just wanted to go over a few details before we go into any actual duties for now.”, He pulled up a screen on his laptop, sorting through some profiles before turning the screen to her. Sam squinted at the screen, leaning in to take a closer look at the computer. 

“I’d like to show you some of the recent projects we have gone over to help you better understand exactly what will be expected of you in your work and the type of clients we deal with.”, Charles scrolled through a couple software systems giving details about each one. Sam listened intently, though mildly distracted by the smooth, deep voice of the man in front of her. She only asked a few questions here and there, mostly to keep him talking. 

“Have you had a chance to set up your work station yet?”, Charles asked once they had finished reviewing the old projects and her role on the team for now. 

Sam shook her head, “Oh, um. No not yet, I wasn’t sure where I would be.”

“Allow me to show you were you will be working.”, Charles stood, walking briskly to the door and opening it for her. Sam blushed, he truly was a gentleman as her mother had mentioned a few times before. Charles walked with he to the cubicle area where the rest of the team was set up. 

“Umed, this is Miss Young, she will be your neighbor per say.”, Charles waved to the kind looking man who had spun around in his chair hearing them walk up. 

He offered a beaming grin to Sam, “Nice to meet you Sam? I’m Umed!”, standing up he shook her hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Umed.”, she smiled sheepishly before pulling her arm back, nervously grabbing the other one with it. 

“Miss Young, your station will be right here.”, Charles extended his hand gesturing over to the work place across from them. The space was small but offered enough privacy that she didn’t think she would feel self-conscious working there. Just two simple walls, with a computer placed in the corner of them. She smiled shifting over to the space, “Thank you.”. 

“If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask.”, Charles brushed his hand across her shoulder reassuringly. Her stature felt so small under his palm. Sam glanced away hoping to hide the obvious flush on her cheeks while forcing a small smile, his hands are so gentle. Charles nodded before walking away, waving to the rest of the team who had all come over to introduce themselves. 

Sam relaxed a bit into the swarm of people, everyone trying to talk over one another. It felt like being the new kid on elementary school. That brief moment of popularity while every tried to impress you. She couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder, watching as Charles walked back towards his office. The way his pace was set was slow and methodical. It had a longing in each step. Loneliness. 

~

Back in his office Charles breathed a sigh of relief, once seated at his desk. Turning his attention to his phone which sounded off a quiet ding, he opened the message. Groaning reading over the all too familiar question that seemed to be a weekly ritual. He closed his eyes, thinking over his options. Would it be risky letting her back in? A part of him wished she would just take a hint, and he knew if he agreed once more that the situation would only get worse. However, with the thoughts coursing through his mind right now, he couldn’t help but seek that escape. No matter where or who it came from. 

Be at my place at 10.

He messaged back, not surprised with how quickly Eva answered him. Placing his head in his hands and sighing deeply once more, he could already feel the headache of regret. Oh well. This was his life now, right?


	2. Working too Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles gets a little insight into the work ethic and knowledge of his newest hire.

Charles sat patiently on his sofa, the clocked ticked by slowly. 9:45p.m. was all it read. He swirled the drink in his hand, allowing the ice cubes to clink against the thick glass. He was already beginning to feel a certain heaviness in his eyes, knowing he would be utterly tired tomorrow at work. He shook his head, wondering why he always chose so late in the evening for these meet ups. 

Hearing the sound of his doorbell, his heart skipped in an unpleasant manner. Guilt and sadness lingering on his tongue as he took one last sip of his brandy. Standing up he shifted his appearance, it was time for a performance as he made his way over to the door. Unlocking the door, revealing a small spunky character on the other side of the threshold. Adorned in a strapless red tight dress and black heels. Her hair short and spiky, yet still sophisticated and youthful. She was quite something to behold. Even Charles couldn’t deny she was beautiful, though he was well aware of the distaste that her personality could leave.

“Good Evening, Eva.”, Charles stepped aside allowing her entrance into his home.

“How kind of you Charles.”, her nude lips turning up as she sauntered her way into the entry way before immediately locating the stairs, wasting no time. Throwing a quick look over her should with a wink as she made her ascent. Sighing, he adjusted the cuff of his sleeve as he began to follow her up the stairs. 

~

Charles blinked, the sunlight torturing his eyes as he tried to focus on the morning scene in front of him. Last night had left him feeling cold and disinterested more than ever before, which didn’t justify only getting four hours of sleep. He slipped out of his bed and into the shower, the warmth of the water hugged his cold body. He stood there enjoying the feeling. Something about the tranquility of the water comforted him. Helping to ease away the growing headache that pulsed in his temples. 

Begrudgingly he finished up his routine and stepped out to get ready for work. Looking in the mirror he could see the dark colored circles that pronounce themselves against his pale skin. He quickly shaved and threw on a simple simple dark blue vest with matching slacks, accompanied by a white shirt to tie it together before setting off to work. 

The drive was rather slow with the rest of the morning commute, Charles found himself gazing out the window more often than paying attention to the road. He had never really liked the appearance of the city. The scenery here in America was drastically different from that in Wales. It lacked the old charm that his hometown seemed to embrace. California was so much busier and crowded. Polluted with the mentality of always having to get ahead, making hard to catch a breath sometimes. He sighed, resting his head onto his hand as he drove the rest of the way.

Stepping into the office, Lucy greeted him as always. Her cheerful smile could light up an entire room. Charles greeted her politely as she made her usual remarks about getting the coffee ready for the day. Charles took a glance over his schedule, before making his way over to the meeting room to start the day. Pushing the door open, Charles halted in the doorway. Surprised to see someone had actually managed to beat him to work this morning. The small figure drowning in comparison to the large brown table. Her hair pulled back neatly into a small bun with some pieces draping forward. She sat quietly and poised her glasses slipping down her nose, seemingly entranced by whatever she was tapping away at on her phone. 

“Miss Young? You are certainly here quite early.”, Charles questioned as he began to set up the computer for the meeting. 

Sam jumped, looking up from her phone, “Oh! Yes, I just didn’t want to be late.”, she blushed while fumbling with her phone in an effort to place it on the table. Straightening herself in her seat, she watched Charles as he began setting up the room. Quite swift and routinely with his movements. 

“No worries.”, he commented while glaring down at the screen of his computer after receiving an error screen twice. ‘Hmm’ he mumbled while trying a few other ideas with no success. Sam perked up watching his contemplation, “Is something wrong?”.

“I just seem to be running into an issue with the video controls.”, Charles fidgeted with an HDMI cord in hopes to bring the big screen to life with no luck. 

Getting up from her seat Sam walked over and stood behind Charles, examining the error screen herself, “Mind if I try something?”, she piped up quietly, leaning over his shoulder. 

Charles froze, carefully glancing over his shoulder as to not get to close, “Be my guest.”, he slid out of the way allowing her access to the computer. Charles stood back, watching her work. Amazed by each step she took, thoroughly impressed with how diligently and efficiently she was able to address the issue. 

“There all done!”, she exclaimed brilliantly offering him a sweet smile, before walking back to her own chair.

“I- I’m impressed, thank you for doing this.”, Charles took his seat once more, making a mental note that he should change the role assignments for the next project. 

~

The end of the day arrived later than expected, having been caught up in a lengthy meeting with Mr. Young and another CEO. Charles packed up his brief case and made his way for the elevator. Pausing after walking past Samara’s station. Spinning on his heel, he turned himself back around. Perplexed as to why she was still typing away on her keyboard, “Miss Young? You’re still here?”, Charles said gently, trying not to startle her.

She looked up at him surprised, “Oh, yes I guess I just lost track of time trying to get some extra data entry done for the day.”, she peaked down at the watch on her wrist before logging off her computer, “I should get going though before I miss the last bus.”, jumping out of her seat and slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder. 

“The bus?”, Charles retorted, his tone a little harsher then intended.

“Um- yes? I don’t drive, so I take the bus.”, she paused in front of him.

“I don’t think it’s very safe for you to be taking public transportation.”, he suggested, concern growing in his expression.

“Why would you say that? Besides my father set me up with some extra precautions in case I run into any trouble.”, She pulled out a large can of bear spray, causing Charles to take a step back.

“O-oh I see.”, Charles sighed, “Well, if you ever find the need, I’d be more than happy to offer you a ride. To or from work.”, he said softly.

“Thank you Charles, but I think I’ll be alright. I don’t mind taking the bus.”, she shrugged taking a few steps towards the door.

“At least allow me to walk you to the bus stop, Miss Young.”, he blurted out before catching himself, a small blush creeping upon his cheeks.

Sam stopped walking, glancing over her shoulder. Admiring the worry the was present in her bosses expression. It was unclear why he seemed so troubled by her taking the bus but it wasn’t like she was unused to that over protectiveness. She smiled, obliging, “Sure, If you’d like.”

~

Sam sighed unlocking the door to her apartment, smiling as the small black and white dog came bounding up to her. “Oh hey Bowser! Have you been a good boy today?”, she teased bending down to rub his belly as he wagged his tail furiously. She chuckled standing back up and walking into the kitchen. Frowning at the sight of the dishes that were in the sink, ‘all I asked was for one simple task’. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to load the dishwasher in a hastily manner. From the bed room she could hear the unmistakable sound of a mouse clicking and some abnormal noises. She peaked inside, noticing Marshall. His eyes glued to the computer screen and the camera that was pointed towards him. Him oblivious to her presence. 

‘This is his job, I shouldn’t bother him’, she thought backing out of the doorway and back to the living room. 

Life had certainly been different since they had finally moved in together. They had hardly spent any time together the last few weeks. With him being so active on his Viewtube channel, and needing to get his content out as soon as possible. She herself though couldn’t entirely blame him for being distant. She had spent the majority of the time hammering out the last few details of her first game. No to mention starting her new job had taken up a lot of her attention. She had hoped though that by moving into their own place that they could rekindle some of that exciting love they had when they first met in college. That maybe it would spark something new in their romance. Though that clearly hadn’t been the case.

Curling up on the couch, Sam laid her head down on one of the couch pillows. Bowser snuggling himself into her side. She stroked his head as he fell asleep into light snores. She flipped on the television to some mindless program. Silently dozing off on the couch as she had done countless evenings before.


	3. A Sweet Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off...ignore the title I couldn't think of anything...oops!
> 
> Anywhoo! Sam's gonna need some serious caffeine after her restless night!

Charles glanced up from his conversation with Lucy and Umed, hearing the office door open. Sam walked in quietly, barely on time today. Charles couldn’t help but notice the dark circles under her eyes, the kind he was all too familiar with. Her face was expressionless, kind of like she was in a daze.

“Good Morning Miss Young.”, he greeted her softly.

Sam smiled shyly with a nod, “Good morning Charles.”, She waved to the other two before venturing off to her cubicle. Her head drooped low and shoulders seemed to turn inwards as she took a seat in her chair. Mindlessly beginning to tap away on her keyboard.

Lucy leaned over the counter, ”She doesn’t look so well.”, she whispered to them. Her eyes follow Sam’s slow movements. Umed agreed, making his own observations. Charles sighed heavily, excusing himself from their company. Quietly making his way over to Sam.

“Miss Young, may I have a moment of your time?”, he said softly, gesturing towards his office.  
Sam looked up shocked before following him back to his office. Opening the door he stood back, allowing for her to enter first.

“Is everything okay Charles?”, Sam asked sheepishly, awkwardly shifting in front of the chairs beside his desk. She watched him as he made his way in front of her, leaning against his desk.

“Yes, everything is fine. However, you seem to not be. Is everything alright with you?”, he asked bluntly.

Sam's face flushed with embarrassment as she looked away, not really sure if she should explain how she had spent her evening on the restless surface of her couch. “Um, yeah. I mean I just didn’t sleep well last night. That’s all.”, she shrugged hoping to wave off any suspicions her boss had.

Charles frowned noticing how her eyes seemed to deviate as she spoke, “Miss Young, forgive me. I only ask because I like to ensure the well being of my employees.”, the hard expression in his eyes softening as he conveyed his concern.

Sam’s head dropped as she sat down in the seat behind her. Looking at her hands in her lap, she sighed, “I’ve just been really stressed lately, and things at home are-well they are not ideal. That’s all, I’ll try to not let this distract me from my work here.”

Charles watched her, silently investigating her awkward body language. Discomfort.

“That’s alright, Miss Young. Just don’t push yourself too hard today, and if you’d like to leave early that is also okay.” Charles offered with a gentle smile.

Sam tried to mimic his sincerity in her smile as she stood up, “Thank you, but I think I’ll be alright. I’ll get back to work now.” She waved as she left his office.

Charles sighed, still leaning against his desk for a brief moment, making a mental note to check on her later.

~

Breathing a sigh of relief Sam relaxed as she walked through the doors of her favorite coffee shop. The day had dragged on with the mindless task of entering numbers into her computer. By the end of the day she was ready for a much needed caffeinated beverage. Perking up as the scent of freshly roasted coffee beans filtered through her nose, she wore a wide smile approaching the counter.

“Hey Sam!”, the tall blonde behind the espresso machine boomed, greeting her with a kind grin.

“Hey Link.”

Link watched his friend as she slumped onto the counter, his smile falling as he recognized the usual signs. From the dark circles under her eyes, frequent fluttering of her eyelids and the rasp in her voice. “Need an extra shot?”.

Sam chuckled under her breath, “Yes please.”.

Link nodded and began mixing her beverage, every so often taking glances at her. As she seemed to stare off into space, not being particularly interested in anything. He finished up steaming the milk and mixed the rest of the ingredients together, handing the cup to Sam. “Here you are Sam.”

“Thank you. I think I’ll stay for a bit and work on some things.” she replied, bringing the cup up close to her nose, breathing in the bittersweet steam.

“Stay as long as you’d like.” Link waved and went back to work behind the espresso maker as Sam found a deserted couch to set herself up at. Getting cozy as she pulled her laptop from her bag. Not taking notice of the other customers that had filtered their way into the shop. Especially one particularly tall blonde man.


End file.
